


You Freed Me

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Past Drug Addiction (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 13:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9072937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You freed me.What wonderful First Words for a prospective lawyer.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy and leave a review :)

_You freed me._

What wonderful First Words for a prospective lawyer.

Though, Sam had to admit, nothing could be as bad as his brother’s, _“I’m the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition.”_ That was just all kinds of fucked up. Luckily, it turned out to be a line from a play Dean’s friend, Michael’s, cousin was performing in. He just happened to get dragged to the play by Michael.

Still, Sam’s first words weren’t exactly promising.

He usually did a good job at covering the words, which wasn’t really a feat at all, considering it was on his chest. The only two people who knew about his Words were Dean, his brother, and Jess, his ex-girlfriend now-friend.  For every other girlfriend and one-night-stand he had covered up his Words. He never went swimming without his shirt on—why would he? His words were slightly creepy at best, borderline terrifying at worst.

None of that mattered today, though—what really mattered was that Dean and Jess had decided to team up and drag him to a party Michael’s family was hosting. Well, it was really just Michael’s youngest brother, Gabriel, who was hosting the party. From what Sam had heard, he was the troublemaker of the family, along with Lucifer, the second oldest behind Michael, but that wasn’t surprising. Anyone who named their son Lucifer had it coming.

Now, Sam had never met any of the family aside from Michael, and was feeling mildly intimated by the idea of meeting the family. Michael was stiff and incapable of doing anything without orders—how he got along with Dean, Sam didn’t know—and he had heard more than enough stories of the rest of the family to be turned off by the idea of meeting them. From what he understood, Raphael’s goal in life was to be the CEO of a large company, Gabriel was a hardcore prankster, and Lucifer really lived up to his name.

Sam didn’t seem to have much of a choice about going, though, which is how he found himself in his bedroom, sitting on his bed with his head in his hands as Jess went through his closet, looking for something suitable for him to wear.

“I can dress myself, you know,” He reminded her, lifting his head from his hands.

“Plaid doesn’t count, Sam.” Jess replied, and that was all she had to say.

 

 

The house was already filled with people by the time Sam and Jess arrived with Dean and his boyfriend/soulmate, Castiel, despite the fact it was only 8pm.

Sam took a deep breath before reluctantly following the others inside the house, wishing he could be back at the apartment he shared with Jess working on the coursework he had already put off for long enough.

The music was loud and the house smelt like weed and Sam nearly gagged when he first walked in. He had never been much of a smoker—he’d only ever smoked weed once, and it didn’t go down well.

“Sammy,” he heard Dean say, and turned to look at his brother, “Cas and I are gonna meet up with some of his family… Let me know anything gets too much or you need me, okay?”

 Dean was always concerned about him after some problems he had during his second year in university. Okay, so maybe being addicted to heroin was a major problem, but Dean and Jess helped drag him out of that mess and he was better now. He wouldn’t be falling back on the habit, that was for sure. Part of him was grateful for how supportive Dean was, but another part was slightly bitter. It felt as though Dean didn’t trust him half the time.

Sam gave a small nod to Dean, who grinned and disappeared into the crowd, dragging Castiel with him. Sam turned back to see what Jess was up to, but found her a couple feet away talking to a guy. Not wanted to disrupt the obvious flirting, Sam let out a sigh and made his way through the house, looking for a quieter area.

He soon found himself in a hallway devoid of people, and pressed his back against the wall, sliding down so he was sitting opposite to a closet. At some point his must have grabbed a beer, because there was a bottle in his hand. He took a swig as he studied the closet across from him, noticing something weird. There was a deadbolt on the door, as well as a lock on the doorknob—like the kind you would find on the inside of a bathroom door.

 He suddenly heard banging and muffled shouting coming from the closet, and let out a sigh. Why did he always have to get himself in these kinds of messes?

He got up and approached the door slowly, then reached out clicked the deadbolt out of place before he turned the knob, feeling the click of the other lock as he did so, and pulled the door open. A man tumbled out, slamming into Sam and knocking them both onto the ground. There was an awkward moment where the man just stayed lying on Sam, before he propped himself up on his elbows and stared at Sam in what seemed like awe.

Sam had a moment to study the man, and found he had dirty blond and icy blue eyes that seemed to pierce Sam as the other man studied him. He looked older than Sam, but not by too much—Sam would guess he was maybe 25. Sam had to admit he was a bit attractive. However, before his mind could continue that line of thought, his study of the man on top of him was interrupted by the man speaking.

“You freed me.” The man said; the look of awe was still in his eyes and leaked through to his voice.

Sam shivered at the words, his mind racing. Was this his soulmate? Not that he would complain if he was, but… Why was he so pleased and awed by the fact Sam opened the door? Following that line of thought—why was the door locked from the outside, anyway? The pieces suddenly clicked in his head, and he froze in shock, and maybe a little fear.

“You’re Lucifer,” was all he managed to choke out. The troublemaker had probably been locked in the closet for doing something wrong—not that Sam thought that was a good form of punishment, despite the fact he was planning to become a lawyer to lock up criminals. Whatever Lucifer did couldn’t be as bad as what the people he was planning to lock up would do. Sam hoped, at least.

At Sam words, Lucifer seemed to flinch slightly before pulling himself together and standing up, “How’d you know?”

“Lucky guess,” Sam replied, his mind still racing. Lucifer hadn’t seemed to react to his words, aside from that tiny flinch that Sam wasn’t even sure he actually saw.

“So, does my saviour have name?” Lucifer asked, holding out a hand as an offer to help Sam up. Sam took his hand and heaved himself up before answering.

“Sam Winchester,” Sam said, shaking Lucifer’s hand slightly when he realized he hadn’t let go yet.

“Ah, you’re the man dating little Cassie.” Sam could have sworn he saw disappointment in the older man’s eyes as he spoke.

“No, actually, that’s my brother. I’m single.” He wasn’t quite sure why he felt the need to add that last fact, but he didn’t have time to regret it before he saw Lucifer’s eyes light up.

“Well, then, allow me to get you a drink for rescuing me.” Lucifer said, offering his hand once again. Sam hesitated a moment before thinking _fuck it_ , and grabbing the man’s hand. Chances were he was Sam’s soulmate, after all.

 

 

They were both sitting with untouched glasses filled with rum and coke when Sam finally got the nerve to ask, “What are your words?”

“’You’re Lucifer.’” The older man replied with a sigh, “You wouldn’t believe how many times I’ve heard it. What about you?”

Sam sucked in a breath and closed his eyes, gathering his courage before he was able to reply, “’You freed me.’”

He heard a sharp intake of breath and there was a long pause before he got a reply, “Really, now?” The voice was a lot closer to his ear now, and he opened his eyes to find Lucifer’s lips practically against his ear—close enough Sam could feel his warm breath and had to repress a shiver. He was struggling to put together a reply when they were interrupted.

“Sammy? What the fuck are you doing—that’s Lucifer!” Dean’s voice was loud and filled with confusion, and Sam flinched while Lucifer leaned back casually with a smirk gracing his lips.

“And you must be the lovely Dean I’ve heard all about.” Lucifer said, his voice smooth and tone slightly bored.

“Luci?” Another voice popped up, and a head poked out from the doorway of the kitchen, face paling when the owner of the head made eye contact with Lucifer, “How did you get out?” Lucifer’s only reply was a nod at Sam as the new man made his way into the room carefully, as if he expected an explosion at any moment. “Well, uh, maybe you should go back in the closet? Michael won’t be happy you got out.” Sam was, once again, putting the pieces together, and guessed the short man standing in the doorway was Gabriel.

“Aw, but Gabriel, you and Castiel are both out of the closet. Why do I have to be the one to go back in?” Lucifer asked, his tone mocking. Sam elbowed him, and Lucifer whipped around to stare at him. _Don’t you dare start a fight,_ Sam tried to convey through a look, and it seemed to work because Lucifer grudgingly turned back to Gabriel and said, more sincere this time, “I promise I’ll be good.”

“Sam?” Dean forced his way back into the conversation, “What are you doing with Lucifer? Why did you let him out?”

“Yeah, uh, funny thing is… we’re soulmates?” Sam replied awkwardly, unsure of how his brother would react. If you guessed ‘badly,’ you would be correct.

“Please tell me you’re joking,” Dean pleaded, looking back and forth between Sam and Lucifer. Gabriel was still stood in the doorway, though instead of looking shocked or upset like Dean, his face was slowly forming a smirk.

“Luci , you finally found your soulmate!” Gabriel was grinning like a madman now, and Sam was mildly concerned by how wide his mouth was able to stretch, “What were the First Words?”

“You freed me.” Sam muttered, his face slowly turning red as he ducked his head. _Where’s Jess when I need her?_ He thought desperately.

“You’re Sammy, right? Dean’s brother?” Gabriel asked, as if just realizing he wasn’t sure who his brother’s soulmate was.

“It’s Sam.” Sam replied, frowning at the nickname. He couldn’t break Dean of the habit, but he wasn’t about to let anyone else call him Sammy.

“I’m not drunk enough for this.” Dean announced, stalking up to the counter and grabbing a bottle of whiskey, quickly pouring himself a glass and then proceeding to down it immediately before grabbing the whole bottle and walking out of the kitchen.

Sam frowned at Dean’s disappearing form, but didn’t say anything. He knew Dean must have heard a lot more about Lucifer than Sam had from Michael and Castiel, and he couldn’t help but wonder what he knew. Obviously what he knew wasn’t very good, considering he needed to be drunk to handle the idea that Sam and Lucifer were soulmates.

“Wait,” Sam said suddenly, turning to Lucifer as a sudden thought hit him, “Why exactly do you have a time-out closet?” Lucifer let out a sigh, looking reluctant to answer but doing so anyway.

“When I was younger I was quite a handful, never listening and throwing ‘tantrums,’” Lucifer said the last word mockingly, using air quotes, “So my dad decided the best way to punish me and get me out of the way was to throw me in the closet until he was ready to deal with me again. Michael has just held up the tradition.” Sam felt a pang of sympathy for Lucifer—his own father wasn’t the best, but at least he had never locked Sam in a closet for an indeterminate amount of time, and Dean would be horrified by even the thought of doing that to Sam. The sympathy must have shown on his face, though, because Lucifer frowned and said with of anger, “I don’t need your pity.”

“I’m not giving you pity,” Sam replied defensively, “I can sympathise with you without pitying you.”

“Oh,” Lucifer mumbled, relaxing a little, “Sorry.” The word was forced out as though it was something he wasn’t used to saying. Sam wondered how many times he had apologized in his life, considering how hard it seemed for him to do so. He also wondered why he would apologize to Sam when it was obviously something uncommon. Then it hit him.

Lucifer had been getting locked in a closet his whole life, first by his father then by his older brother, because they didn’t want to deal with him. Sam was his soulmate, the one person who was supposed to love him unconditionally, the one person who would— _could_ —deal with him. He didn’t want to screw that up already.

“What did you do that made Michael lock you up today?” Sam asked quietly, curiosity winning over his hesitance to continue the conversation on this subject.

“What makes you think I did something?” Lucifer asked, his shoulders tensing as he bristled defensively. Sam immediately backtracked.

“I didn’t mean it like that,” Sam assured gently, reaching out and placing a hand on Lucifer’s thigh, “I just… Why did he feel the need to do that?” Lucifer bit his lip, as though holding back from snapping at Sam. He looked down at Sam’s hand, slowly reaching down and brushing his fingers against the larger man’s.

“He usually makes me leave during parties, but this time I refused to go, so he forced me in the closet.” Lucifer replied bitterly, “He got Raphael to help him. Gabriel didn’t say a thing.” He practically spit Gabriel’s name, and Sam realized he was seeing a side of the family he had never seen before. He always knew Michael was stiff and did everything he father had asked of him, but he had never realized how cold he could be, and found himself once again wondering how he could be friends with Dean—they couldn’t be more different. He had only ever known Gabriel as a prankster and Lucifer as a troublemaker.

Glancing over at Gabriel in the doorway, he caught a glimpse of a distressed face before the other man disappeared. Obviously it was a touchy subject.

He found himself wanting to know more, but first he reached across the counter to the full bottle of vodka hidden behind a stack of empty beer bottles. Someone had obviously been trying to hide it, but, honestly, Sam didn’t care. He needed it more.

“I want to know more about you and your family,” Sam said, giving Lucifer a small smile when the other man tilted his head slightly, “A shot a question?”

“Do I get to ask you questions?” Lucifer asked, a small smirk growing on his face as he raised an eyebrow.

“Of course,” Sam replied with a grin. He grin was returned by Lucifer’s mischievous one, and so began their new life as soulmates.


End file.
